Known multilayer capacitors include an element body of a rectangular parallelepiped shape, a plurality of internal electrodes, and a pair of terminal electrodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-243835). The element body includes a pair of principal surfaces opposing each other, a pair of side surfaces opposing each other, and another pair of side surfaces opposing each other. The plurality of internal electrodes are disposed in the element body to oppose each other in a direction in which the pair of principal surfaces opposing each other. The pair of terminal electrodes are disposed at the respective two ends of the element body in a direction in which the other pair of side surfaces oppose each other. The pair of terminal electrodes are connected each to corresponding internal electrodes out of the plurality of internal electrodes.